Stakeholder Requirements
Functional Requirements 1. Because there are so many options, when the user is looking at a specific item, the app will make recommendations of similar items that the user could purchase instead. 2. Because the user probably does not know much about fashion, the app will make recommendations on how to complete looks, making the whole shopping experience quick and easy. 3. The user will want to add items to a shopping cart so that they do not have to purchase each piece individually, and so they can go back and review their selections. 4. With each item the user is looking at, there will be options to show the different sizes, fits, and colors so that the user can easily find their preference. 5. Users will want to store information about measurements and their likes on the applications. There should be account handling to allow this. 6. The user most likely does not know much about fashion. Therefore there should be a guide section on basic principals of fashion such as how things should fit and basic color theory. 7. The user will want to find things that share similar traits. There should be a way to find items in the database of the same color, or design. 8. The user might want to see what they’ve purchased in the past to get an idea of what they already have and find options to match it. 9. Since the user will mot likely be in the store when using the app, there should be away for the customer to check out without having to go to the cashier. 10. The user may see an item in store and want to see similar items to it on the application. There should be a barcode scanner incorporated in the app, for a quick transition between reality and online. 11. Because the user does not know much about combing clothing, there should be a way of view all purchased items and put them together in a virtual wardrobe. 12. Becaue the user has other clothing at home, there should be a way to add outside items to the users virtual wardrobe. Nonfunctional Requirements 1. The user will probably not have much time, so it should only take the user a minute to get checked-out on the application 2. Users will be impatient so the time between pages shouldn’t be more than 2 seconds. 3. The user will not want to enter any information unless they know their information is secure. There should be a security system in the app and should show the user that their information is safe. No more than 1 per 10 test users should feel unsafe. 4. The users will be used to the store, so naturally, they will want to look and feel of Willard’s in the application. This way they will have an easier time navigating it. No more than 1 per 10 test users should get lost in the app. 5. The user may not use the app again if there are many major errors. There should only be at max one error for every five test users. 6. The app must be completed while still current, a functioning system must be delivered within three months. 7. The app must be cheap while still building built since it is a side project, The system may not initially cost more than $75,000. 8. The application needs to make profit in the end, therefore licensing costs of software should not exceed $500 per year. 9. Multiple users will want to access the application at the same time on their own ipdas, so the system should allow multi-user access for at least 20 users. 10. The application is a small project so it must be easily deployable and should require minimal operational maintenance. 11. The end users will not know much about computers, therefore the user interface must be intuitive, easy to use, and require minimal training. 12. The app should run on iOS with a target platform of iPad.